


Albuquerque

by I_luv_rainbow_000



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with a Huuuuuuge plot, Rakyat acient magic, Soulmate AU in disguise
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000
Summary: "Jason non aveva idea del come e non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarsi il perché, sapeva soltanto che in tutto questo casino centrava una misteriosa statuetta raffigurante un’antichissima divinità Rakyat. [...] Quel pervertito maledetto di Buck gliene aveva già parlato in passato [...] e da quel pochissimo che ancora ricordava, sapeva solamente due cose; che rappresentava una dea dell’amore, nuda con molte braccia, e che aveva la capacità di riunire le anime gemelle destinate a stare in insieme.Non importava davvero cosa…"Praticamente Jason si ritrova magicamente teletrasportato ad Albuquerque e incontra Ignacio "Nacho" Varga, che è perfettamente uguale a Vaas (visto che è sempre interpretato dal bellissimo Michael Mando). Un uomo che ha già i propri casini con il cartello Messicano e ora anche con un certo guerriero Rakyat bianco.
Relationships: Ignacio "Nacho" Varga/Jason Brody, Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Kudos: 5





	Albuquerque

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, all’inizio l’idea era quella di una pervertita PWP senza troppe pretese, dove Jason incontra Nacho e finiscono inevitabilmente per fare gli sporcaccioni. Poi mi ci sono affezionata e ora eccoci qui, in una storia dove un’antica dea-venere Rakyat rimedia all’errore di Jason di aver ucciso Vaas, la persona con cui è destino a stare insieme.
> 
> Praticamente una Soulmate AU sotto copertura.

Jason non aveva idea del come e non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarsi il perché, sapeva soltanto che in tutto questo casino centrava una misteriosa statuetta raffigurante un’antichissima divinità Rakyat. Antecedente alle prime invasioni dei giapponesi, degli inglesi e dei cinesi. Risalenti ai primi esseri umani che misero piede sull’isola, migliaia di anni fa.

Quel pervertito maledetto di Buck gliene aveva già parlato in passato, in una delle sue insistenti lezioni di storia e da quel pochissimo che ancora ricordava, sapeva solamente due cose; che rappresentava una dea dell’amore, nuda con molte braccia, e che aveva la capacità di riunire le anime gemelle destinate a stare in insieme. Non importava davvero cosa…

**.... .... .... ....**

«Chi ti manda?» mi aveva chiesto, sollevandosi le mani fino alla testa e voltandosi lentamente, più calmo di quanto mi fosse mai capitato di vederlo.

Neanche riuscivo a credere che quel viso, _il suo_ , potesse davvero mostrare qualche parvenza di autentica umanità. Che gli angoli della sua bocca non si fossero sollevati, fino ad ostentare un sorriso puramente sadico, predatorio e divertito, così come prima di allora mi aveva sempre riservato. Che per una volta, potevo davvero vedere del nervosismo e della genuina paura, mentre le sue labbra tremolavano lievemente, poco sopra il mento. C’era persino una sorta di vaga ingenuità, quasi dell’innocenza, che riluccicava nei suoi caldi occhi scuri che mi avrebbe fatto dubitare della sua malvagità, se solo non avessi già imparato sulla mia stessa pelle quanto nera potesse diventare nera la sua anima.

Perché infondo era pur sempre la stessa, giusto?

«Chi ti ha dato l’ordine?» provò a richiedere cercando di mantenere la calma, ma io non potevo far altro che guardarlo con durezza e disprezzo, senza dire una parola.

Sotto il sole cuocente, potevo osservare le gocciole di sudore scendere lungo la sua fronte.

«Non capisco...» deciso passò alla carica, disposto a tutto pur di convincermi a lasciarlo andare: «...ho sempre fatto tutto quello che mi avete chiesto, sono sempre stato disponibili e sempre fedele. Non ha alcun senso. Mi avevate promesso…» per qualche motivo si morse la lingua prima di dire qualcosa di compromettente, ma non mi importava.

La mia mano era salda mentre insistevo a puntare la canna della pistola contro la sua testa.

Ero pieno di rabbia, pieno di frustrazione e risentimento, lo odiavo fin da profondo della mia stessa anima e non riuscivo a sopportare neanche un po’ l’idea che qualcuno come lui fosse ancora vivo a poter respirare in questo mondo e in tutti gli altri.

Iniziò quasi a tremare, nonostante il suo volto rimase coraggiosamente calmo e controllato, nonostante i suoi occhi non lasciarono mai i miei.

«Almeno voglio sapere perché…»

Anche io avrei voluto sapere il perché di moltissime cose, ma in risposta lui non aveva fatto altro che umiliarmi, picchiarmi brutalmente, torturarmi, ridermi in faccia e godere di ogni mia minima sofferenza. Perché avrei dovuto mai dargli la soddisfazione di una risposta?

Capendolo, contrasse per un momento le labbra anche lui pieno di risentimento, sofferenza e furia e poi disse semplicemente.

«Almeno promettetemi che non farete del male a mio padre…» poi disse e questo per qualche motivo mi pietrificai: «Io qui sono il criminale. Io ho scelto questa strada, _lui no_. È un uomo innocente che ha lavorato sodo e onestamente per tutta la sua vita, che non ha mai avuto _niente_ a che fare con _nulla_ di tutta questa merda e voi siete solo dei miserabili vigliacchi del cazzo se gli torcerete anche solo un capello!»

Per quando finì il suo volto si contrasse in un’espressione dura e i suoi occhi divennero lucidi, pieni di frustrazione, dolore e lacrime. Riflettendo esattamente i miei.

La pistola era sempre stretta nella mia mano e puntata al centro della sua fronte.

Era la prima volta che mi sfiorava l’idea che anche lui potesse avere un padre, una famiglia a cui tenere. Per un momento strinsi gli occhi e lacrimai, sentendo una fitta dolorosa al cuore. Lo odiavo per quello che aveva appena detto perché lo rendeva meno _lui_.

Perché lo rendeva più _umano_.

Quanto avrei voluto che fosse _semplice_ mettere fine a tutto questo.

Ma non esisteva, d’altronde non era mai esistito un modo facile e per questo la mia mano iniziò a tremare e prima ancora che potessi rendermene davvero contro l’abbassai, coprendomi con una mano la bocca trattenendo a stento le lacrime e sussurrando solamente un “ _mi dispiace_ ”.

«Mi dispiace…» gli dissi.

«Mi dispiace…» ripetevo e lo feci ancora e ancora.

Lui mi guardò così confuso, ancora teso come una corda di violino, non sapendo se fidarsi per davvero mentre lentamente incominciò ad abbassare le sue braccia per portarsele in vita.

Aveva confessato di essere un criminale, forse anche lui aveva una pistola ma lo fermai prima che potesse fare qualcosa di stupido e ci riuscii semplicemente ammettendo la verità

«Tu non sei lui. Tu non sei quel figlio di puttana che mi ha completamente rovinato la vita e lo sapevo, lo sapevo ancora prima di puntarti contro la pistola è solo che, _cazzo_ , gli assomigli così dannatamente tanto…» confessai appoggiandomi di schiena contro la parete del vicolo in cui ci trovavamo, cercando di non soffocare nel dolore e nelle lacrime: «…e lo so che è morto, tutti non hanno fatto altro che ripetermelo, che ormai non è nient’altro che un mucchio di carne morta che marcisce sotto terra ma non mi avevano mai lasciato nemmeno vedere il cadavere e non mi sembrava reale e così quando ti ho visto, io ho rivisto lui e l’ho rivisto di nuovo sparare a tradimento a mio fratello e ucciderlo…Ma tu non sei lui. Io non so nemmeno chi cazzo tu sia o come ti chiami e perché diavolo mai dovresti dirmi tutte quelle cose che mi hai appena detto e io stavo per ammazzarti solamente perché, solamente perché…cazzo mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero»

Nonostante la pistola in pugno, ora puntata verso il cielo, affondai il viso tra le braccia. Avrei voluto scomparire e se avesse avuta una anche lui a quel punto, che mi sparasse pure. Ne aveva tutto il diritto a questo punto. Stavo davvero per premere il grilletto solo perché assomigliava così maledettamente tanto a _lui_ ; ma queste non erano le Rook Island. Non eravamo circondati dall’umida afa tropicale e dalla giungla. Da antichi templi, tigri ruggenti, colpi di mitra e pirati. E lui non era Vaas Montenegro.

Lui non era Vaas.

«Mi dispiace»

Il mio cuore era in subbuglio, torturato, rivolto sotto sopra. Non trovavo pace, non sapevo come diavolo sentirmi. Sapevo soltanto che meno di un’ora prima mi trovavo sulle Rook, che dopo essere sceso dentro le rovine di un antichissimo tempio Rakyat ormai invaso da radici, liane e allagato dall’acqua del mare, avevo trovato una statuetta che ritraeva un ancestrale idolo di cui Buck mi aveva già parlato. L’avevo afferra e in un attimo mi ero ritrovato a roteare come dentro una centrifuga, capendo che tutta la realtà intorno a me era cambiata solo quando fui investito da un accesso giallo-rosso-arancio. Il colore e l’odore della sabbia del deserto. Cactus, ragni, rettili striscianti nella terra arsa dal sole e spaccata dalla siccità. Le case, le strade, le macchine e le persone. Mi trovavo ad Albuquerque in Nuovo Messico. Mi trovavo di nuovo in America e non sapevo il perché, se fossi voluto tornare l’avrei già fatto con Riley, con Liza, con Oliver e gli altri quando presero il largo con la barca che Daisy aveva riparato. Avevo girato, confuso più che mai, preso da una sofferenza quasi febbrile, poi avevo rivisto lui. Avevo rivisto il volto dell’uomo che mi perseguitava tutti giorni nei miei pensieri e che infestava tutti i miei incubi la notte, anche se l’avevo già ucciso da molto tempo. L’avevo visto e con rabbia avevo pensato, perché esiste ancora? Perché lui doveva essere ancora qui, vivo e vegeto, mentre centinaia di altri no. Perché lui doveva ancora avere un futuro e invece Grant no?

Ma lui non era Vaas.

Avevo sentito parecchie storie sulla “magia” delle Rook e io stesso avevo assistito ad eventi al limite dell’assurdo, ma fino a quel momento mi ero sempre convinto che si trattasse di suggestione, allucinazioni, paranoia. Che altra risposta avrei dovuto cercare se non una che fosse razionale? Ma ora era impossibile farlo e questa cosa, questa dannata statuetta, mi aveva portato altrove. Molto molto lontano da qualche altra parte, lo sentivo dentro di me, ma non ne capivo il perché. Quale razza di divinità o maledizione era tanto bastarda da trascinarti altrove solo per metterti di nuovo di fronte al volto della persona che più ti aveva ferito al mondo? Se Buck avesse avuto ragione, non sarebbe dovuto accadere l’esatto contrario, piuttosto?

Se solo tutto si sarebbe potuto risistemare veramente premendo solo uno stupido grilletto…

Improvvisamente udii un tonfo vicino. Guardai verso lui, l’uomo che non era e non era Vaas, notando che il suo pugno chiuso aveva dato un colpo rabbioso al muro, sfogando tutta la rabbia repressa e il nervosismo che gli avevo causato.

« _Fottuto ragazzo bianco del cazzo_ » lo sentii dire a denti stretti in spagnolo e anche se non mi guardava e conoscevo solo un paio di quelle parole, sapevo benissimo che era un insulto rivolto a me. Lo vidi coprirsi per un momento il volto e cercare di tornare calmo, trattenendosi dal non massacrarmi di botte, anche se stavolta ne aveva tutte le ragioni per farlo.

Lui non era Vaas, decisamente.

Ma aveva qualcosa di lui, l’istinto felino del grande predatore che sa fiutarne un altro, quando gli capita di incontralo. Dentro di lui qualche modo _sapeva_ che anche se la mia storia era vera, io non ero comunque solo un ragazzo bianco qualunque che cercava vendetta e teneva per la prima volta una pistola in mano. Poteva sentirlo con l’istinto, l’odore della polvere da sparo e del sangue che aveva già battezzato molte volte la mia pelle. Per questo abbassò lentamente le braccia, portandosele vicino alla vita, così da poter estrarre velocemente la sua pistola in caso di bisogno – _non che ci sarebbe mai riuscito ad essere più veloce di me. Vaas mi aveva costretto ad abituarmi a degli standard troppo elevati perché fallissi. Decisamente_ – inoltre, ero arrivato conciato così esattamente come avevo sempre giravo per la giungla. Con i miei soliti indumenti sciupati, i bendaggi vari laddove mi ero ferito e i lacci di pelle con borse e borsellini vari contenente tutto e di più. Per non parlare del mio fedele machete, lungo quando un braccio, che mi penzolava dalla cintura.

In mezzo alla giungla chiunque avrebbe capito che fossi un guerrigliero, ma qui al centro di una grossa città come Albuquerque invece, risultavo decisamente un soggetto singolare.

Forse, alla fine, mi avrebbe sparato comunque. Chi diavolo si sarebbe fidato a lasciarmi andare?

«Quindi…» la sua voce venne fuori bassa e profonda, così controllata nonostante la tensione fosse ancora palpabile nell’aria. D’altronde nessuno di noi due si fidava granché a dare le spalle all’altro. Non ancora perlomeno: «...ora siamo a posto, giusto?» disse lentamente, scandendo per bene ogni parola. Era allenato alla diplomazia nei momenti di pericolo e tensione, dovevo riconoscerglielo.

«Sì, tra me e te non c’è niente. Non ce mai stato» mi ritrovai a ripetere con voce quasi spenta. Chissà perché, sentii come una terribile vuoto nel pronunciare queste parole. La sua mano rimase vicina alla pistola, potevo osservarlo con la coda dell’occhio.

«Non lavori per nessuno?»

«Non lavoro per nessuno» risposi con tono ancora più assente.

Lo vidi di nuovo sollevare le braccia per massaggiarsi il viso, ancora imperlato di sudore per il caldo e il nervosismo. Doveva per forza capirlo che ero sincero, altrimenti perché non sparargli quando l’avevo avuto in pugno? Perché invece, decidere di abbassare la pistola e fissare il cielo, come se mi aspettassi di scomparire?

«Ce l’hai un nome?» mi chiese e sinceramente mi prese alla sprovvista, non mi aspettavo una domanda come questa.

«Jason» gli risposi comunque e per un momento, chissà perché, mi aspettai che il sadico e folle pirata che avevo sempre conosciuto potesse riemergere e impossessarsi di quel corpo nel sentire il mio nome. Lo sperai persino, chissà per quale motivo. Ma ovviamente non accadde.

Mi diede un’altra occhiata, ma dietro le sue pupille scure e ambrate potevo osservare una fitta coltre di pensieri offuscargli la vista. Poi, inaspettatamente, mi invitò in casa sua.

«Perché non entriamo un momento?»

Forse voleva solo regolare i conti in privato. Piantarmi una pallottola in testa a sua volta, nessuno avrebbe visto o sentito niente. Forse avrei dovuto andarmene.

Ma invece preferii seguirlo.

**.... .... .... ....**

_Ora mi sparerà alle spalle e mi ucciderà_. Pensai convinto e chissà, probabilmente era proprio quello che avrebbe fatto. Altrimenti perché farmi entrare in casa sua, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere niente? Di sicuro, al suo posto non avrei esitato nemmeno per in momento. Ma ecco che feci due passi nel corridoio e una donna snella, dall’aspetto gracile e dalla bellezza particolare, vestita piuttosto leggera, mi si incollò ad un braccio con atteggiamento un po’ troppo amichevole. Come se non aspettasse che di portarmi a letto.

Di colpo mi fermai, diventando tutto d’un tratto innocuo e sentendomi un ragazzino impacciato e in imbarazzo. Perché sembrava gentile ed era molto carina, ma non ero lì per quello.

Decisamente un contrasto divertente ad occhi esterni; non potevo vedere l’espressione di colui che portava il volto di Vaas, ma sicuramente doveva essere rimasto colpito dall’osservare come il bianco, che poco prima gli era parso un assassino abile in grado di uccidere a sangue freddo, ora si fosse trasformato in un vero gentiluomo, che non riusciva nemmeno a sollevare una mano e premere delicatamente contro una donna, che gli si era completamente avvinghiata addosso, solo per paura di essere già così troppo brusco o scortese.

«Bravo Nacho, questo sì che è davvero carino. Finalmente facciamo quella cosa a tre di cui parlavamo?» mormorò dolcemente ed estremamente rilassata, posando la sua testolina coperta da lunghi capelli scuri e ricciolini contro la mia spalla accarezzandomi i muscoli.

Era strafatta e io rimasi per un attimo in sospeso, con le labbra dischiuse ma senza sapere cosa dire.

«Amber per favore lascialo, lui non è…» l’uomo di nome Nacho si mosse veloce verso di lei e le parlò più gentilmente di quanto credessi che uno come lui fosse disposto a fare.

«Cosa?» chiese rialzando la sua testolina, non capendo. Nei suoi occhi potevo vedere la nebbia, lei non era veramente qui con noi.

«Hum, grazie… _Amber_ …» finalmente risposi, usando il nome che avevo appena sentito e lentamente prendendo le sue mani per toglierle dal mio braccio, in modo da staccarla delicatamente dal mio corpo: «…ma ho altri programmi, in realtà» le spiegai con un sorriso cordiale o perlomeno ci provai.

Lei parve piuttosto confusa in realtà.

«Ma come, voi due non…? Ma la voce dice…» aggiunse sempre mezza addormentata, come se stesse vivendo in un sogno e non nella realtà. Sollevò anche un dito, debolmente per via del suo stato, per indicare qualcosa nella mia direzione ma “ _Nacho_ ” ne approfittò per prenderla per un braccio e portala via.

Io sentii una strana sensazione quasi elettrica corrermi giù per un braccio, quello la cui mano era posata sulla borsa che avevo sul fianco, così andai verso la cucina la posai sopra l’isola che sorgeva nel suo mezzo. Aprendola e rovistandoci dentro all’improvviso trovai qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto esserci. La statuetta dall’antica dea Rakyat.

 _Ma che diavolo_.

Non avevo avuto il tempo di infilarla dentro la sacca a tracolla, cosa diavolo ci faceva qui? Davvero la ragazza strafatta l’aveva sentita parlare? Subito fui propenso a pensare che sì, era successo, perché dopotutto anch’io avevo visto e udito moltissime cose che si erano poi rivelate poi reali, quando venivo drogato dai Rakyat. Forse parlare con quella ragazza avrebbe dato un senso a tutto questo, visto che lei poteva sentire la statuetta parlare…

Il suono di una pistola che veniva caricata alle mie spalle mi distrasse improvvisamente. Subito mi dannai dandomi del maledetto idiota, ancor prima di voltarmi, molto lentamente, e con le mie mani ben in vista.

« _Scusa blanquito_ , ma ho davvero bisogni di capire chi cazzo sei»


End file.
